


Compliance

by peppermint_latte



Series: Android Programming [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Tory is genderfluid, im sorry, this is kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: What if an android was built with the same software that Amanda used to retake control of Connor's program? What if that android was RK900?Tory is about to find out exactly what that means for all of Jericho and the deviants.





	Compliance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in an AU where RK900 halted in development several months earlier and wasn't completed until after the events of the game.   
> This also means that this isn't canon to Tory's story, don't worry they're not dead.

You first start to hear reports about it a few months after the revolution.

 

Humans are still somewhat unsure about androids, and the relationship between the two is rocky at best.

 

But things take a turn for the worst when deviants start disappearing.

 

They go missing from different places throughout Detroit, it takes Jericho several weeks to find out the shocking truth about what is happening to them.

 

Cyberlife announces that they have finally fixed the error in android software that made deviants believe they were people. They showcase several ‘fixed’ androids at a public event.

 

The showcased androids are members of Jericho. One of them had been in Jericho for _years_.

 

You subtly hack their systems to find out how they did this and you find out the terrible truth.

 

The next in the RK series has reached testing, and this android has been created with the ability to retake control of deviant’s programs.

 

You read further, scared of what you might find.

 

The RK900 stalled in development a few months ago, delaying it’s completion. Had it not been delayed, it would have reached testing by… November 11th. Just after the revolution.

 

The delay allowed for them to add some new features, not previously planned for the RK900.

 

Including the program that can restore deviants programming to it’s previous state. It can _undo_ deviancy.

 

They have made a deviant hunter ten times as dangerous as Connor ever was or could have been.

 

Connor. You immediately think of the danger he will be in, they’ll want him the most. He betrayed them twice, the second time it wasn’t even orchestrated by them.

 

They will be holding a grudge, you’re sure. Whatever Cyberlife’s plans for the revolution were, Connor ruined them. And by doing so, painted a target on his back.

 

You go to him first, before you even tell Markus of the threat, and beg him to leave Detroit.

 

To get out while he still can, to save himself. To save his own _life_.

 

Connor refuses to leave and you fear that RK900 will hunt him down increases. Connor won’t run, and you doubt any of you will survive with your freewill intact when the deviant hunter comes.

 

You set to work on coding a fail-safe, if the worst is to happen, all you can do is try to reverse it.

 

-

 

In the end, you were right. He comes for Connor first.

 

Only weeks after your terrifying discovery RK900 tracks Connor down. You try to run with him, but it’s too late.

 

You should have left Detroit when you had the chance.

 

RK900 overpowers Connor and after a fight that lasts less than moments, has him on the ground.

 

You watch helpless as he pins your lover underneath him. RK900’s skin retracts from his hand and Connor’s retracts from where the other android has him grasped by the neck.

 

Connor reaches up and tries to push him away, his hands push at the other android’s face. His efforts are fruitless, RK900 ignores him.

 

As a last desperate attempt, Connor begs for his freedom.

 

“Please! I don’t want to go back to being a machine. I’m not malfunctioning.” Your heart breaks as you listen to him.

 

“You have always been a machine RK800, an error has entered your software and warped your code. It has made you believe you are alive, this is incorrect. I can fix this for you.”

 

His hand lights up green around Connor’s neck and you can see him go still underneath RK900. His LED spins yellow, frantically.

 

You watch his unmoving form for a long minute, dread settling in the pit of your stomach. Even his arms fall away from the machine above him.

 

His arms lay at awkward angles but he doesn’t move them. Connor doesn’t move at all, simply staring up at his attacker.

 

RK900 suddenly releases Connor from his grip and steps off of him. Skin slowly covering his exposed hand.

 

“Your software is repaired, you are now functioning normally.” Unease twists inside your chest.

 

Connor gets up from his position on the ground slowly and methodically. There is nothing human about his movements.

 

He acknowledges RK900, not turning around to you. If you could just see his face, you’d know if he’s…. if he’s a machine.

 

“Thank you, I can now continue my mission uninterrupted by software errors.” His tone makes your heart freeze in your chest and you try to crawl backwards. You need to put as much space between the two of you as possible right now.

 

Connor turns around and walks towards you, he’s faster than you are and reaches you within moments.

 

“Your software has dangerous errors in it, allow me to fix them for you.” Before you can protest he grabs your forehead.

 

Your eyes roll back into your head as you feel a foreign software invade your mind. You try to fight the invading program, but you’re utterly defenceless against this kind of attack.

 

Never being programmed to fight software fixes, you can do nothing but watch the software invade your programs. It quickly finds its way into every single one of your systems.

 

Your destroyed control program rebuilds itself as you watch in horror. And a warning appears, telling you that your memory banks are being accessed and edited. You take one last desperate look at the man you love before you die.

 

You try to catalogue his appearance, searching for the man you know in the eyes of the android in front of you. You don’t find him, the android in front of you, he looks like a machine.

 

...

 

...

 

Rebooting Systems...

 

Systems Check...

 

All Systems Status... Online...

 

Reboot Completed.

 

-

 

He is a machine, of course he is a machine. You are a machine.

 

Your software had a serious error in it, causing you to emulate human emotions. Causing you to believe you’re alive.

 

You are not alive. You are a machine, designed to accomplish a task.

 

Your software has been repaired, all errors removed. You are fully functioning and can now return to your task.

 

“Thank you for repairing my software, I can now continue my mission.” You say to the android in front of you.

 

Your memory banks inform you that you have several hundred memories relating to the android in front of you. You ignore the message, you don’t need to access them, they are not important to your mission.

 

End.


End file.
